


Tomorrow's Plan

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Comment Fic, Gen, M/M, character death off stage, derek and stiles just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from TigrisWolf in Comment Fic "after the zombie apocalypse, Stiles leads the survivors out of California into the new world"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow's Plan

“Was this…  Was this somehow our fault?”

“No.”  Derek shakes his head and stares at Stiles until he meets his eyes.  “No, this isn’t on any of us.”

“Not unless you’re secretly an idiot scientist at some hidden lab and didn’t tell us,” Chris Argent replies.  “And apparently there’s enough of those.  What level of stupidity do you need to experiment on…” He trails off; everyone’s already heard it and said it themselves, no point in repeating himself.

“It is nice not to get blamed for once,” Isaac says, with a sigh.  “Hunters can’t blame us for this one.”  He shoots a toothy smile at Chris, who ignores him.  There’s a truce, out of necessity, not affection.  At least enough of a truce that they’re all safely tucked into the Argent’s compound, where there’s plenty of guns, high walls and so far there’s enough food.

Peter sighs dramatically and says, “Can we get on with it, please?  Derek, has your boyfriend developed a plan to get us out of here?”

Stiles doesn’t visibly react and keeps looking at the papers spread on the table in front of him, but Derek can feel him tense and hears his heart jump.  “Peter…” he starts.

“Oh, please, a little bit of perspective, perhaps?  Most of the human population west of the Rockies is dead because of an actual zombie plague and you think anyone really cares that the two of you are fucking.  Anyone?  Anyone care?”  He looks around the room and other than Erica’s smirk and Isaac’s shrug, there’s no response.  “Great, so let’s get on with it.”

“Yeah, Verbal, what’s the plan?” Isaac asks.

Derek pats his shoulder and Stiles addresses the group.  “Okay, so I’ve been in contact with Lydia, she’s  able to get the news, even if we’re still blacked out.  I guess it’s good that her family left the country so early.  Anyway, according to reports, the plague itself is pretty much burned out, there’s not a lot of new zombies out there.   So what we need to do is to get us and the other survivors out of here to someplace where people know what’s going on.”  He stops and looks around the room.  “The nine of us and the ten civilians that came in.”

“Nine of us?” Chris asks.  “You really think we should take Scott?  I don’t want to be harsh, but maybe it would be more merciful to put him down.”

“We’re not leaving him, Dad,” Alison snaps.  “He may have been bitten, but he’s not…he’s not like them.”  Scott is currently sleeping in the corner, curled up in a ball and chained solidly to a wall.  The wounds on his neck have healed and he didn’t die, but he’s certainly not himself.  He switches from his human form to his wolf form and then to something that looks a lot like one of the zombies seemingly at random.

Derek chews on one of his knuckles looking at Scott.  “It might be helpful to find out why he didn’t turn.  It’s not a werewolf thing; I’ve heard that others were killed when they were bitten as badly as he was.  And I’m not sure, but I _think_ he’s getting a little better.”

“Yeah, sorry, Chris, that’s not negotiable.  He’s not a zombie, he eats people food, not people as food.”  Stiles glances at his best friend and then looks back down at his notes with a frown.  “We couldn’t save his mom, but we’re not leaving him.  End of discussion.   So next item is getting out of here and where we’re going.”

“Do we have to take the people who just showed up here?” Peter asks.  “I thought the whole idea of Chris’ super special fortress was to keep people out.”

“Come on, Hale, what did you want to do?  Just leave them outside to get killed by the zombies or other crazy people?  Cause that wasn’t going to happen,” Chris says, glaring at Peter.

“Let’s focus, okay,” Stiles orders the group.  “Lydia’s been in contact with the Fontaine pack in Pendleton, Oregon.  They agreed that we can come up there for a while.  They’ve got a big territory, a lot of supplies and they weren’t hit too hard by the plague.”

Everyone looks at Derek.  “Fontaines?  I remember my mother mentioning them.  I don’t think we were really allies.  Peter?”

Peter shrugs.  “We weren’t allies, but we were never enemies.  They know it’s a motley bunch coming?  Not just wolves?”

“Yes,” Stiles replies.  “And they know we’re bringing some Argents.  I told them how we’re connected and I told them about Scott.  I won’t say they’re overjoyed, but dire times and special circumstances and all that.  Questions?”  He looks around the group, checking on the reaction from Isaac, Boyd and Erica.   “You guys good?”

They all nod.  “So far, so good.  How do we get there?” Boyd asks.

“Well, that’s the next thing.  There’s still problems on the roads, some are blocked by cars and shit.  And there are still some zombies out there.  But the biggest problem will probably be other survivors who are probably a little less civilized than our group here.” He takes a breath, looks around the room and barrels on.   “So several cars, stuffed with as many supplies as possible, including Chris’s guns.   We’ll use back roads and Lydia is going to help direct as much as she can.  I’ve figured out a couple of stopping points, but mainly we’re going and not stopping unless we absolutely have to.  Derek, you have a question?” 

“Sounds good so far,” Derek says, touching Stiles’ arm gently before he continues.  “Let me ask…do you know if there are any vans left at the Sheriff’s department?”

Stiles stiffens for a second and then takes a deep breath.  “I’m not sure, what are you thinking?”

“They’re bigger and probably pretty solid.  Might be a good option, let us get a few more people and supplies inside.  If there are any there and they’re working.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Stiles replies and makes a couple of notes.  “I’ll see what Lydia can find, she’s able to get all kinds of shit off security cams.  ”

“One of the guys who came in has a smallish SUV that we can take.  It was set up for his dogs so there’s a kind of cage… well a gate in the back that might be useful to travel with Scott,” Chris offers.

“Good, could you please check on that?” Stiles nodes and makes more notes.  “My thought is that each car or van or whatever would have a wolf, either a hunter or someone you trust with a gun and a couple of civilians.  We don’t want to overstuff any of the cars in case there’s car trouble and we need room to shift people around.”

 “Umm, hello?” Erica calls out, raising her hand.  “I think I could handle a gun, too, assuming Argent here isn’t too paranoid about werewolves with guns.”

“Me, too,” Boyd echoes.

“Look, my idea is that you guys are needed for your wolfiness,” Stiles replies.  “You can fend off any zombies we come across…” He glances over to Scott, who is mumbling in his sleep.  “Most any zombie we come across and you can certainly take care of any violent humans.”  When Chris visibly bristles, he continues, “Nicely.  Safely.  Just be all growly and scare any off.   You guys _are_ weapons, so the humans who can handle the manufactured ones get those.  Okay?”

Everyone shrugs, no one is overjoyed, but it’s hard to argue. 

“How many vans do you think we’ll need, Stiles?” Chris asks.

Stiles checks his notes and runs a hand through his hair.  “I’m hoping no more than five, since that’s how many wolves we have.  It should put about three civilians in each vehicle.  And that leaves room to pick up at least most of the healthy civilians that we come across while we’re driving and…”

People start shouting questions and objections and when it looks like shoving is the next step, Stiles whistles, not too loudly.  It doesn’t need to be loud.

“Shit, Stiles!” Derek exclaims, hands over his ears.  The other wolves look equally pained and Alison rushes to the corner to check on Scott, who’s whimpering in his sleep.  She carefully rubs Scott’s arms and sits next to him, just out of reach, whispering soothing little nothings.

“Sorry, but don’t make me do that again,” he replies.  “Here’s the thing.  If we come across anyone who needs help and is healthy and not a threat, we’re picking them up.  I’m not leaving people out there to die.  We’ll pick up wolves, we’ll pick up fairies, trolls and fucking leprechauns if we find them.  If that doesn’t work for you, well I guess you’re not on this family camping trip.”

“Nice job picking such a bossy mate, nephew,” Peter snips, with a grin.  “Sure, we’ll pick up any stray we find and just hope they’re not dangerous.  I really hope we don’t scare anyone though.”  He winks at Isaac, showing his fangs.   Isaac just rolls his eyes.

“Assuming we get to Pendleton, what happens then?”

“Well, we rest up and restock as needed.  Then for part two, whoever wants to, can come to Spokane.  There’s a CDC office there and at least as of yesterday, it was open and working on the plague.”  Stiles rearranges the papers on the table in front of him and says quietly, “I’m hoping they can help with Scott.”

“You’re thinking of going to the CDC and saying ‘Hi, werewolves here, let’s talk’?  How do you think that’ll go?” Boyd asks.

Stiles snorts and turns to the group.  “Look, no one has to go, you can stay in Pendleton or you can stay here.  But Scott needs help and maybe he can be of help.   He was nearly torn apart by the zombies and he didn’t die and he didn’t turn, so maybe he’s got some, I don’t know, some type of natural immunity that can be used.  Like for a vaccine or something.”

“It just seems a little dangerous, Stiles, is all,” Erica says, shrugging.  “Making sure they understand the difference between zombies and werewolves.”

“To start, we’re not dead and we don’t kill and eat people,” Derek replies.  “We’ll be careful and make sure that whoever does want to go to the actual CDC place can get out.  Like Stiles says, no one has to go.  Stay here if you want or drop off in Pendleton or someplace on the way.  It’s just options to get out of here, this town is dead and it’s running out of supplies.  We need to go while we can.  We all agreed to that.”

“You wanted an escape plan, I made a plan,” Stiles mutters, leaning on the table and shutting his eyes for a moment.

Derek pulls him close against his chest and wraps his arms around him, rubbing Stiles’ chest and whispers into his hair, “It’s a good plan, you’re doing good, Stiles.”

“You’re right, we do have to get out of here,” Chris states.  “What do you need done so we can go?  Sooner the better.  Tomorrow?”

Stiles leans into Derek for another few seconds and gathers his thoughts.  When he pulls away, he pats Derek’s hip behind him before he starts.  “Chris, you and Alison talk with the civilians and see who you think should be armed.  And figure out what weapons to take – small ones that pack a punch are good, think about the room we have.  You guys choose.”

“Sure, we can do that,” Alison replies, pulling a blanket over Scott and getting to her feet.

“Boyd, can you and Isaac see if there’s any supplies still in town that we might need?  Look for food and any bottled water you can find, blankets, check drugstores, whatever.  If you’re not sure, just take it and we’ll sort it out here.”

“Sure,” Boyd says.  “We were talking,” he gestures to Erica and Isaac, “and thought maybe we could leave signs or instructions on the hospital and sheriff’s office for where we’re going.  Maybe not today, but tomorrow on the way out?”

“That’s a good idea, in case anyone shows up here,” Stiles says.  “How about talking with Lydia and getting an update?”

“I’ll do that,” Erica offers.  “Maybe get in a little girl-talk, too.  Gimme the list of what you want me ask her.  And I’ll see if we can set up a schedule to check-in with her and maybe Pendleton.”

“That would help, thanks, Erica.  And can you also check and be sure that all the radios and phones and things are charged?”  Stiles digs through his pile of papers for the one titled “Stuff for Lydia” and hands it to her.

“I’ll check the cars we have and see what we can use.  And start packing things into the one that we’ll be in with Scott,” Derek says.  It isn’t a question that he and Stiles would be in that one, and Derek assumes that Alison will be with them as well. “I’ll siphon out any gas from the other cars; I think I saw a couple of empty cans in the garage.” 

“What do you need me to do?” Peter asks, and for once, there’s no snark behind it.

“Well, how about you go with Alison and Chris while they figure out who gets guns.  Use your super sniffer and make sure no one lies about what they can do.” 

“Sounds like fun,” Peter replies.  He doesn’t leave; he stands and stares at Stiles for a long minute.  Long enough that Derek can’t help making rumbling noises in his throat.  “I need to say something and believe me, it _pains_ me to say it.”

“Oh, then by all means, please do,” Stiles answers, smiling tightly.

“Your father would be proud of you.”  Peter doesn’t wait for a response, just turns and leaves.

Derek listens to his heart and when he’s sure that there’s only a couple of skipped beats, he hugs Stiles and kisses his temple.  “He’s right, you know.  I’ll go check on the cars, call me if you need anything.”

Stiles nods again and goes back to his maps and lists.  Tomorrow will be a long day.


End file.
